My Fantasy
by DanLRadcliffeW
Summary: A algun@ le gustaria conocer el amor de su vida en una biblioteca o mientras leen algo? A mi sí, esto me inspiró a crear esta historia NejiHina love que espero le agrade a alguno. Contiene OoC -no muy pronunciado- y es un AU. Besos


****Hola a todos, largo tiempo sin estar con usd, les traigo esta historia que espero sea de su agrado :3, mi escritura todavía es joven así que espero ir mejorando, muchas gracias **Kagomexsiempre** por ayudarme a corregir _algunos _detalle :p

Espero esten disfrutando sus vacaciones :D

**Dissclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**My fantasy**

**By DanLRadcliffeW**

No era tan temprano, pero tampoco tan tarde; era la hora del recreo. Como siempre, me hallaba sola; mis compañeras no gustaban de mí así que no tenía amigas en aquel lugar. Entre clases a veces lograba construir una conversación decente con algún niño del salón, pero nada lo suficiente trascendental como para forjar esos lazos llamados amistad.

Mi única amiga en aquel pequeño mundo estudiantil era la bibliotecaria. Una simpática chica que se encontraba en sus últimos semestres de literatura en la universidad; tenía cerca de unos 22 años, pero eso no impedía que nos uniéramos en tanto en debates como cuchicheos. A parte de ella, antes había tenido una amiga la cual quería mucho, se llama Ino; pero lamentablemente a su papá lo trasladaron a Canadá ya que el sector de decoración de eventos al que se dedicaban le había dado prestigio y por si fuera poco una nueva oportunidad de vida.

Recuerdo que, después de la partida de Ino, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, solía divagar por los pasillos del colegio, con la esperanza de que alguien alzara su mano haciendo la señal de que me acercara a hablar, pero eso nunca sucedió. Por lo que corría a refugiarme a la biblioteca, pequeño universo celestial que todo me lo ha dado. Mi nueva amiga, mi fuente de sabiduría, mi hobbie; claro aparte del sufrimiento que representa dedicarse a la lectura ya que los torturantes escritores no saben hacer más que volcarte en una montaña rusa de sentimientos encontrados.

Había leído tantas y tantas historias que con el tiempo llegué a desprenderme de la sociedad y del pensamiento humano, paseaba utópica entre magos, centauros, piratas, chocolateros, vampiros y humanos excéntricos. Mi rutina con el tiempo pasó a ser monótona a los ojos del mundo; me levantaba, llegaba a la escuela, esperaba el primer recreo para devorar la primera portada que cruzara mi mirada y cuando se acababa esperaba el segundo recreo para hablar con mi amiga Temari, la bibliotecaria.

-¿Qué traes esta semana?

-Mmm… no estoy muy segura, lo acabo de ver y me llamó la atención.

-Déjame ver la portada, ¿sí?- Me pedía amablemente mi amiga Temari. Lo giré y cuando visualizó el título pegó un saltito de emoción diciendo:

-¡Te encantará Hina, tienes que acabártelo cuanto antes para que podamos hablar de él!- su reacción me había sorprendido un poco, la verdad no me lo esperaba.

-Ok… supongo- dije algo impactada –No me esperaba algo así de tu parte con algo tan… corto, más te vale que sea bueno-

-Apostaría mi vida en ello de ser necesario, ya me darás la razón- decía guiñándome un ojo pícaramente.

Busqué una mesa provista de buena luminosidad leyendo el título nuevamente.

-Con que "El beso de plata" jumm- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"La casa estaba vacía. Sofía…" seguí con mi lectura los pocos minutos que me quedaban de recreo pero lamentablemente no había avanzado ni 3 páginas cuando sonó la campana que finalizaba el recreo. No podría leer el resto hasta el día siguiente. Me paré, busqué la sección de donde lo había escogido para guardarlo nuevamente pero justo cuando ya iba a salir Temari me tomó de uno de mis hombros para que volteara a verla.

-Llévatelo- decía sonriente – casi nadie viene y además ya tengo muchos libros en los estantes como para que haga peso uno más. Ellos lucen mejor en las manos de un lector.

-Gracias Temari- dije abrazándola. Solo ella comprendía mi fascinación por la lectura. Habían incluso personas que me preguntaban que como era posible que no me enfermara de tanto leer. Pero no necesito médico porque yo sé muy bien que los enfermos son ellos, llenos de fobias y prejuicios. No dejándose liberar justo como yo lo había hecho, literalmente sentía que había conseguido el ´Nirvana´ y por lo tanto tenía el mayor poder que cualquiera; deseaba más que nada, la libertad individual, deseaba que fuera lo suficientemente desarrollada para otorgarme ser feliz.

Pero para ello faltaba una gran lucha. Mi padre líder del consorcio Hyuga tenía una idea firme de que la mujer solo está para servir al hombre, ser fiel y obediente, como si de una muñeca se tratase. Por ello él era muy estricto con mi educación y bastante crítico acerca del tipo de personas que yo debía permitir rodearme. Pero no era como si me pasara vigilando, ser el líder de una de las empresas más competitivas de Japón lo había llevado a mantener una vida fuera de casa, sólo lo veía a la hora de la cena, momento en el que el silencio perpetuaba las reuniones familiares y en caso de que preguntara algo como siempre se limitaba a saber de la escuela y de las calificaciones, aunque ahora que lo pienso ya ni eso me pregunta.

Estaba impaciente por llegar a mi casa para poder continuar la lectura. Pero para mi sorpresa mi padre se hallaba en casa y me ordenó cambiarme de ropa lo más pronto posible para dar la bienvenida a alguien de suma importancia. Hice lo que me pidió sin cuestionarlo, me despojé de las ropas de mi uniforme y seleccioné un vestido que llegaba a la rodilla color vino, ceñido a la cintura y con algo de vuelo en la falda, pero nada pomposo; este hacía que me viera más pálida de lo que de por sí ya estaba. Recogí mi cabello de manera elegante ya que siempre debía estar presentable para todas las reuniones en que se requería mi presencia. Entré al salón donde se supone atenderíamos la visita.

-Padre…- No fui capaz de culminar la oración. ¿Quién era esa persona? –Buenas Tardes- dije haciendo una reverencia.

-Hinata, mira lo hermosa que estás, haz crecido mucho- No contesté nada; sentado en el sofá bebiendo lo que seguramente sería té. Este hombre lucía exactamente igual a mi padre, pero todo en él me daba a entender que era otra persona. Sobre todo por el tono tan amable en el que se dirigía a mí.

-Veo que ya has bajado- decía mi padre entrando a la sala con el ceño fruncido. Me hallaba ligeramente confundida. No sabía si ya podía estar cayendo en la locura o qué, pero ya estaba visualizando clones –Hija, te presento mi hermano gemelo Hizashi; estuvo viviendo por mucho tiempo en Alemania.

-Mucho gusto Hizashi-sama- dije haciendo una inclinación.

-Hinata, no hay necesidad de tanto formalismo, soy tu tío- Me dijo ese hombre de amables maneras. Sonreí muy apenas, no estaba muy acostumbrada a ser abierta con las personas cercanas a mi padre. Procedí a sentarme en un sillón frente a mi padre y su hermano.

Por lo que pude escuchar de la conversación de ellos, mi tío había estado viviendo en Alemania casi 18 años, aunque había vuelto ocasionalmente a Japón solo por negocios, sin mencionar que siempre viajaba solo porque su esposa había sufrido de una condición que no le permitía viajar por avión ya que no resistía la presión del despegue. Pero después de un tratamiento la señora había mejorado; oportunidad que aprovechaban para volver todos a Japón. Al parecer tenían dos hijos, un chico que al parecer era de mi edad y una niña pequeña.

No podía dejar de pensar en que solo hacía acto de presencia en esa reunión mientras "mi" libro esperaba ser abierto y devorado; pero el destino se había empeñado esa precisa tarde en no dejarme leer. Poco después llegó la esposa de tío Hizashi para disfrutar de la cena junto con nosotros. Yo solo pensaba en que no había podido avanzar casi nada "El beso de plata" lo cual me molestaba un poco.

Cuando mis tíos por fin se retiraron no esperé más. Salí directamente a mi habitación y aunque ya era entrada la noche, eso no fue impedimento para iniciar mi lectura.

Al día siguiente amanecí con la ropa del día anterior, no recordaba en que momento de la noche había caído dormida, el libro a mi lado estaba cerrado; rodé los ojos, no recordaba en que página iba y aparte sentía un gran dolor de cabeza. Con el malhumor encima fui a vestirme, dentro de poco me llamarían a desayunar y se me estaba haciendo tarde.

Llegué al salón de clases sin mirar a nadie, busqué rápidamente mi asiento y comencé a buscar página por página para ver si lograba recordar la página, pero lamentablemente no pude por lo que me tocó iniciar de nuevo. Pero el momento de ensoñación duró solo un segundo ya que entraba el maestro a impartir la clase.

-¡Por fin!- dije saliendo del salón al escuchar el sonido de la campana del recreo.

-¡Hinata! ¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

-Me ha encantado Temari, eres la mejor dejando que me lo lleve.

-¿Por donde vas?

-Pues al parecer va a venir Halloween.

-Ni te digo más, esta es la mejor parte.

-¿En serio? Creo que me voy a ir a la mesa entonces- me levanté de su escritorio para tener algo más de privacidad. En la última mesa había alguien más, "que extraño" pensé, la única que iba a la biblioteca a esas horas era yo. Pero le resté importancia.

-"He sido alimentado por el seno de la muerte…

-Y ningún otro alimento me podría mantener en pie"- Giré el rostro con la sorpresa de encontrarme con unos ojos iguales a los míos. ¿Quién era esa persona?

-Hinata-sama- dijo sentándose a un lado mío. ¿Lo conocía? No, eso era seguro; jamás lo había visto. Sus ojos eran iguales a los míos, perlados; su cabello castaño a simple vista parecía corto pero lo usaba amarrado en una coleta. No dije nada, esperando que éste muchacho hiciera lo debido. Pero al parecer hablaba tanto como yo. Un aura de incomodidad se formaba en el ambiente. ¡Oh Simón tendré que esperar un poco más, antes de volver a ti!

El recreo se acababa con el sonido de la campana, me despedí de Temari, quién no volvió a permitir que dejara el libro hasta haberlo terminado. Salí corriendo esperando que las clases comiencen lo más rápido posible. El maestro de turno entró.

-Buenas tardes muchachos, el día de hoy se va a presentar un nuevo compañero. Adelante, por favor.

-Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga- dijo a secas y sin rastro alguno de emoción. ¿Hyuga? En ese momento me acordaba de la conversación de mi tío con mi padre, en la cual mencionaba que tenía dos hijos, un niño más o menos de mi edad y una niña pequeña. Lo seguí con la mirada, se sentó al lado mío pero no volteó a verme en ningún momento. A pesar de todo me seguía a todas partes y para colmo cuando el chofer llegó a recogerme, él se sentó a mi lado. No era que no quisiera, era que simplemente era incomodísimo todo este ambiente. ¡Hay Simón y yo queriendo saber de ti!

Al llegar a la casa me escabullí a mi habitación, me puse cómoda. Pero al poco tiempo subió una de las criadas para avisarme que me estaban esperando en la sala, todos estaban presentes.

-Hinata, hija- decía mi padre en su tono de voz inmutable –Acércate para que conozcas a tus primos, a quienes no pudiste ver ayer- decía señalando a dos personas de edades muy diferente –él, es tu primo Neji, asistirá a tu escuela por ahora y ella es la pequeña Hanabi, de diez años.

-Hola Hanabi-chan- le dije a la pequeña –¿Te gustaría acompañarme a preparar el té para todos?

-Claro Hinata nee-chan.

-¡Vamos!- decía tomando a la niña de la mano para dirigirnos a la cocina. En silencio podía sentir la presencia de Neji detrás de nosotras. El resto de la velada pasó sin imprevisto y lleno de formalidades implícitas.

Los días pasaron y aunque pude terminar el libro de manera exitosa, había tomado más tiempo de lo normal ya que en las tardes solía colocarme a jugar un rato con Hanabi nee-chan, la verdad disfrutaba mucho tiempo con ella. Siempre había estado sola desde que mamá murió, cuando yo era pequeña, por eso consideraba a Hanabi como la hermana que nunca tuve, aunque nuestras personalidades fueran totalmente diferentes.

Ella era audaz, fuerte, intrépida y valiente; mientras yo solía esconderme detrás de los demás, aunque no tanto como antes. Recuerdo que hubo una época en la que no podía formular oraciones concretas, sino que tartamudeaba sin decir más.

Era mitad de año, pronto serían las vacaciones, solo faltaba un poco para que fuera libre de tareas y poder devorar así la biblioteca de la casa, pero el destino no estaba de acuerdo con mis planes. Al llegar ese día al colegio, Naruto Uzumaki, el presidente de la clase y mi secreto amor; nos sorprendió a todos con la noticia que para despedir las clases antes de las vacaciones de verano, organizaría una fiesta en su condominio. Lo típico, ¿no? Pero la sorpresa no acaba ahí, debíamos ir disfrazados. ¡Una fiesta de disfraces! Hacían falta tres semanas para las vacaciones, y con ellas el día de la fiesta.

Al llegar a casa después de las clases y aprovechando la constante presencia de de mi padre últimamente, me dirigí a su despacho para solicitarle el ansiado permiso.

-Padre

-Dime- dijo en su tono seco y neutral.

-Naruto-kun, organizará un evento para dar bienvenida de las vacaciones- dije de forma calmada, esperando a una muy posible negación. Aunque no perdía nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tu permiso para ir al evento.

-Solo si vas con Neji-kun- no esperé a que me contestara nada más, retirándome a mi cuarto.

De las pocas veces que había podido establecer una conversación con Neji, no había sido más que por meras formalidades. Poco después de unirse al colegio, obtuvo su propio club de fans; encabezados por la capitana del grupo de porristas Ten-Ten-chan. A cada rato lo veía recibir cuanta carta era imaginable y propuestas, lo cuál llegaba a irritarme un poco, aunque no podía entender muy bien por qué.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, yo iba a disfrazarme de vampiresa, claramente influenciada por mi último libro. Ya había conseguido el vestido negro, el maquillaje, medias veladas a juego. Dudaba de que verdaderamente pudiera ir a la fiesta. Pero aún así la esperanza no me abandonaba.

-A ver chicos, reúnanse- decía Naruto, captando la atención de todos en el salón -He decidido hacer las cosas más interesantes, así que habrán un par de reglas para poder ir a la fiesta. Número 1, nadie deberá asistir sólo; número dos, las mujeres no podrán ser quienes busquen pareja, ustedes cobardes deberán enfrentarse a ellas- decía entre risas, viendo la cara de sus apenados compañeros -número tres, solo tienen hasta esta semana para buscar pareja, ya que la idea es hacer unos pases especiales para los miembros de esta clase; así para demostrar que no desacataré las reglas escogeré a mi pareja ahora mismo.

Todas las mujeres estaban expectantes a ver qué sucedía, todas apostábamos que la gran afortunada sería sin duda alguna Sakura-chan, la sobrina de la rectora, cuando lo vimos acercándose a ella; pero todas terminamos abriendo los ojos de par en par cuando le cruzó por el lado sin siquiera mirarla para terminar en frente mío. Se arrodilló, tomo mis manos con las suyas y dijo:

-Hinata-chan, sé que no hablamos mucho, a pesar de que me pareces una persona interesante ¿Te importaría acompañarme a la fiesta y ser mi pareja?

-Claro que no- dije en tono bajo, sintiendo mis mejillas arder. Vi como tomaba mi mano derecha para besarla. Podía observar cómo Sakura me miraba de manera penetrante y fulminante, estaba totalmente enfurecida, al ver cómo había sido desplantada. Nadie dijo nada en ese momento, pero para cuando sonaba el timbre del descanso y me dirigía a la biblioteca para hablar un rato con Temari, me sorprendió ver que ya se había enterado de todo.

-¿Así que irás a la fiesta de Uzumaki y con el anfitrión?

-Shh, no tan duro Temari ¡Te escucharán!

-Da igual, al final seguirás siendo tu quién vaya con él- decía entre risas.

-Sí, solo que hay un problema.

-¿Problema? Esas palabras no me gustan nada linda- bajé la mirada al recordar las palabras de mi padre.

-Debo ir con mi primo.

-¿Y? Eso no significa que él deba ser tu pareja, ¿o sí?

-Pues me da algo de temor el cómo pueda llegar a reaccionar mi padre.

-Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes- decía guiñándome un ojo.

El descanso terminó, por lo que me tocó regresar al aula dejando atrás a Temari, quién me había matado a risas pensando en Sakura, no me gusta burlarme de las personas pero Temari simplemente es incontrolable.

Al entrar en el salón me di cuenta de que una gran comitiva de niñas me esperaban, encabezadas por Sakura-chan, quien al verme me acorraló contra una de las paredes, haciendo que me golpeara fuertemente la espalda al impacto.

-¿Acaso crees que todo esto no te traería consecuencias? No eres más que una niña mimada, ni se te ocurra pensar que le gustas a Naruto, solo te quiere para esa noche ya que eres la única virgen entre nosotras -sus palabras cargadas de veneno herían mi corazón, siempre llegaba una época del año en el que comenzaban a molestarme diciéndome todo tipo de groserías y obscenidades; mis lágrimas comenzaban a bajar, de verdad odiaba estar en este colegio, mis compañeras me detestan y no tenía absolutamente nadie con quién estar desde que Ino se había ido. Afortunadamente comenzaron a subir el resto de los estudiantes y maestros.

-Suéltenla- escuché una voz masculina y sin sentimiento venir desde el marco de la puerta, alcé el rostro para agradecer la presencia de mi primo. El tiempo se congeló, él venía corriendo hacia mí, mientras que Sakura y sus amigas salían disparadas del salón. Yo estaba en medio de un trance, los alumnos comenzaron a acumularse curiosos en la puerta a la expectativa de ver que ocurría, pero nada de esto continuó hasta que el maestro Gai, de disciplina, los espantó a todos a sus clases, mientras que a nuestros compañeros los devolvían al patio, dejándonos solos a Neji-niisan y a mí.

Abro mis ojos lentamente, tratando de reconocer lo que hay a mi alrededor. Una brillante luz blanca alumbra toda la sala, me duele la cabeza, intento incorporarme pero Neji-niisan me lo impide.

-Es mejor que se relaje Hinata-sama.

-Niisan- el abría los ojos sorprendidos al ver cómo lo estaba llamando -¿Qué pasó?

-¿No recuerda nada?

-Solo, que Sakura... -me dolía la garganta de solo pensar las palabras que iba a decir, bajo mi cabeza, avergonzada de mi misma. Intentando hallar esa faceta que tanto quiero encontrar, una Hinata fuerte, pero no está. Una doctora entra, leyendo un informe.

-Hinata-chan, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shizune y soy la encargada de este hospital- no decía nada, algo había pasado pero no lograba recordarlo -Temo que serán necesarios más exámenes para saber si todo está en orden, ha sido una suerte que no haya consecuencias graves de manera inmediata, pero no podemos descartar nada a futuro.

Sin seguir sabiendo que era lo que había pasado, esperé a que la doctora terminara de dar todo el informe de su diagnostico para poder interrumpirla.

-Disculpe, Dra. Shizune, no recuerdo bien que fue lo que sucedió. ¿Podría explicarme?

-Me gustaría, pero la persona idónea para ello, está a tu lado, así que con su permiso, me retiro; si se les ofrece algo, pueden tocar aquel botón que conecta a la central de enfermeras. Asentí vagamente, mientras ella se retiraba, me giré a mi primo en silencio, quien sin dar más vueltas al asunto comenzó.

-Sakura te acorraló contra una de las paredes del salón, cuando llegué al salón te soltó ya que la había descubierto lastimándote y salió corriendo junto con sus amigas, al parecer hubo un momento antes de mi llegada en el que te estuvieron atacando, tuvimos que traerte de emergencia, porque la pared donde te recargaron tenía salido un clavo que penetró de manera algo profunda tu cabeza, es un milagro que no haya sido perforado el cerebelo, según los médicos. Te desmayaste y botaste una gran cantidad de sangre y aunque no quedó el clavo dentro de tu cráneo tuvieron que revisarte.

Instintivamente me toqué la cabeza solo para notar con horror que 5 años de tratamientos y cuidados se habían ido por la borda al ver que mi cabello apenas si intentaba alcanzar mis hombros. Comencé a llorar amargamente. ¡Oh sociedad, cuánto me matas!

Destino ¿Qué te he hecho? Para que te burles de mí de esta forma tan cruel; me arrebatas a mi única amiga, mis compañeras me odian, no tengo amigos en el colegio o fuera de él, te llevaste a mi madre y mi padre me trata con desprecio y aparte me quitaste mi cabello. Todos estos meses de autoentrenamiento contra el mundo que creía tener se habían ido a la basura. Sentí como Neji-niisan tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas, cómo si él pudiera darme los deseos de mi corazón.

-Le cortaron el cabello para ver mejor la herida de su cráneo y...

-Podrías retirarte... necesito estar sola un rato.

-Su padre me ordenó vigilarla.

-Dame solo 5 minutos, te lo ruego.

-La traeré algo de beber.

-Gracias- con Neji-niisan fuera de mi vista lloré con más fuerza que antes, no quería que me viera tan acabada. Todavía me restaba un poco de dignidad, si es que le podía llamar así.

Una semana pasó mientras estuve en el hospital, siguiendo un tratamiento bastante exigente, con una dieta bastante rigurosa. Sin mencionar reposo total para que la herida del clavo sanara, todavía era la hora y no me había visto en un espejo, no quería imaginar como había quedado mi imagen. La doctora se apareció diciendo que si tenía cuidado podría irme a mi casa, a lo que mi padre contrató una enfermera para que me cuidara durante la semana restante.

Preocupada por la fiesta solo a dos semanas, veía como la oportunidad de ir con Naruto-kun, mi amor platónico se desaparecía tan rápido como había llegado. Entré a mi habitación, la cual ya habían preparado para mi reposo. Me acosté en la cama un rato, quería sentirme nuevamente viva, pero la verdad no era así. Aquel encuentro con Sakura no había provocado más que deshacer la imagen que creía tener de mí misma.

-¿Hinata-sama?- Entraba mi primo a mi cuarto.

-Dime nii-san

-¿Se encuentra bien? La enfermera llegará en unos minutos.

-Eso creo.

El incómodo silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros, ¿incómodo? No más bien era un lenguaje silencioso lo que había entre nosotros, le sonreí suavemente. Él procedió a sentarse al lado de mi cama observó que en mi nochero varias pilas de libros se asomaban.

-¿Le gusta mucho leer?

-Me mantiene con vida

-¿Vida?

-Digamos que me ayuda a estar fuera de la realidad. ¿Y a ti?

-También me gusta, pero prefiero leer aquello que me ayuda a afrontarla, no a huirle.

-Pero ese día en la biblioteca...

-Me encantan los vampiros- sonreí ante su respuesta.

-¿Irás a la fiesta de Naruto-kun?

-Si

-¿Ya tienes pareja?

-Iré con Ten-Ten

-Oh... - dije suavemente en un susurro para mí. De algún modo no me gustaba el hecho de que fuera con ella. Pero mi primo claramente no iría con otra chica, ya que cualquiera era insignificante a comparación de su pareja.

-Con permiso- decía una de las criadas, asomada en el marco de la puerta -Matsuri-san, la enfermera, ha llegado y comenzará a atenderla en unos momentos- en eso una chica de castaño cabello y fina figura femenina pasaba dentro de la recamara.

-Hinata-sama, Neji-sama- dijo con una reverencia -es un placer conocerlos.

-No hace falta tanto formalismo Matsuri-chan, solo dime Hinata.

-Como gustes, soy aprendiz de Shizune-sama y estoy para apoyarla en todo lo que pueda- decía esbozando una sonrisa de blancos dientes.

Neji-niisan se retiró sin que me diera cuenta, Matsuri-chan procedió a revisarme y después de una hora, se fue.

-¡Hinata nee-chan! Te traje el té, para que puedas calmarte un poco.

-¿Más todavía Hana? Te recuerdo que ésta es mi segunda semana encamada, imposible que necesite calmarme más- decía un tanto exasperada; a lo que Hanabi nee-chan solo suspiraba sin replicarme nada.

-Cómo tu digas, cambiando de tema... ¿Ya tienes todo el disfraz completo para la fiesta?

-Eso creo...

-¿Crees? ¡Solo faltan dos semanas!- decía de manera reprobatoria.

-Es que encargué una peluca pelirroja, ya que me quitaron el cabello, junto con unos colmillos encantadores. Te encantará.

-Más te vale que funcione, así impresionaras a mi hermano.

-Hana, yo no voy con Neji-niisan, voy con Naruto-kun.

-Por ahora- decía mientras salía corriendo de la habitación. Dirigí una mano a mis mejillas ya que sentía que ardían un poco y para mi sorpresa al ver mi reflejo en el espejo no podía estar más sonrojada de lo que podía recordar.

Neji-niisan, estaba sentado al lado de mi cama, leía distraídamente, no le preste mucha atención.

-Veo que ya despertó Hinata-Sama

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida nii-san?

-Un par de horas- cabe mencionar que la noche se había apoderado del lugar y que una resplandeciente luna brillaba en lo alto.

-"Dicen que los que duermen a la luz de la luna, se vuelven lunáticos"- comenté inconscientemente.

-¿Sofía?- No volví a responderle.

En esos momentos ingresaba mi padre a mi habitación, pidiéndole a Neji-niisan que nos dejara un momento a solas

-Neji-kun, me contó lo sucedido en el salón- su mirada me taladraba el alma, haciéndome sentir intimidada y reducida. -¡Tus compañeras no fueron expulsadas, y tú Saliste gravemente herida, no irás a esa fiesta! -Sentí como algo se rompió en mi interior, cayendo en mil pedazos. Destino eres muy cruel conmigo. Aunque debía entender que la actitud de papá mostraba gran preocupación por mi salud y bienestar.

Las lágrimas bajaban lentamente, y el nudo en la garganta me dificultaba la respiración. Esta noche no rompería en llanto, ahogaría mis penas con el silencio del lugar. Lentamente, comencé a levantarme de la cama, aunque no debía. Solo quería ir hasta el marco de la puerta para bajar al jardín en el patio de la casa. Todo se volvió negro.

-No se preocupen, no fue nada grave, solo perdió el equilibrio, la parte lastimada de su cerebro todavía no termina de estabilizarse y cómo todavía no se recupera del todo, lo más recomendable es que siga manteniéndose en reposo- Informaba la enfermera mientras despertaba.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda Matsuri-san.

-Hasta luego, Neji-sama.

-¿Nii-san?- pregunté al escuchar la voz de Matsuri-chan alejarse.

-Hinata-sama- decía liberando un suspiro de cansancio -¿Podría decirme que estaba pensando para levantarse de la cama?

-Yo...- dije tratando de explicarle lo ocurrido, pero al recordar las palabras de mi padre comenzaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas nuevamente.

-¿Ne-chan? Escuché que te desmayaste ¿Cómo te sientes?- decía Hanabí one-chan al entrar a mi cuarto.

-Estoy bien, pero creo que no deberías estar aquí. ¿Por qué no fuiste al colegio?

-¡Porque yo quiero estar con ne-chan!

-Está bien, pero no hay necesidad de formar tanto escándalo- dije riendo suavemente. Aunque el mal sabor de la discusión con mi padre seguía intacto.

El resto de esa semana no volví a mencionar el tema de la fiesta a nadie, solo me quedaba resignarme.

-Hinata Ne-chan, te he traído algo de té para que te ayude a calmarte.

-Gracias Hana-chan

-Solo falta una semana más. Por cierto creo que acaba de llegar tu pedido, acabo de ver pasar el cartero; pero como traía el té no pude ver que traía.

En ese instante entraba una criada con un paquete en las manos. ¡Estaba tan emocionada! Extendí los brazos para recibirlo. Efectivamente era eso. Abrí la envoltura impaciente. Saqué primero los colmillos, pequeños y tiernos para que así no llegarán a cubrir mis caninos inferiores por completo. Por otro lado, la peluca era larga, ondulada, de un color seco aunque brillante.

-Ne-chan, ¡déjame ver!- Decía entusiasmada Hana-chan -wow, están muy lindos, me encanta.

-¡Neji-niisan quedará impresionado!

-¡Hana!- grité con las mejillas ardientes.

El lunes daba inicio a la semana y con él, los deberes y obligaciones.

-Hinata-chan ¿Cómo sigues?- preguntaba Matsuri-chan -Me parece que ya es tiempo de sacarte de esa cama ¿No?

-Pues espero que así sea- dije riendo suavemente, por que ciertamente ya estaba aburrida de toda esta situación.

-Está bien, déjame echarte una última revisada y si todo está en orden, ya podrás volver a tu rutina. -Sonreí con ganas.

Al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Matsuri-chan retiró los vendajes de mi cabeza y me recomendó hacer cortas caminatas acompañada para que comenzara a recuperar el equilibrio y recuperarme del aturdimiento. Pero todavía tendría que esperar un rato más antes de salir al jardín.

-Hinata-chan, ha sido todo un placer. Espero volvamos a vernos pronto- Dijo Matsuri-chan despidiéndose.

-Claro, lo mismo opino- dije mientras la aludida desaparecía por la puerta.

-Ne-chan, ¿ya puedes volver a jugar conmigo?

-Así parece ¿Me ayudas a bajar?

-Claro, lo intentaré- pero por más que queríamos no logramos muy bien lo cometido. Me sentía todavía muy mareada y pesaba mucho más que Hana-chan como para que ella cargara conmigo.

-Espera un momento, ya vengo.

Frustrada al ver que no me podía poner en pie, me volví a acostar, irritada y malhumorada. La puerta vuelve a abrirse nuevamente, solo que esta vez Hana-chan no venía sola. Imparcial como siempre, entraba Neji-niisan.

-Hinata-sama. ¿Puedo ayudarla?

-Nii-san, yo... - tartamudeando otra vez, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

El se acercó, pidiendo permiso antes de sentarse a mi lado en la cama, sentía mis mejillas cada vez más ardientes, para evitar tanto la pena le pedí que me dejara caminar; por lo que atravesó su brazo derecho, fornido y fuerte, alrededor de mi cintura, pegándome con fuerza a su pecho bajamos las escaleras totalmente en silencio, siendo consciente de la presencia de niisan a mi lado. Yo llevaba la cabeza en dirección opuesta para evitar mirarlo.

Cuando llegamos al jardín, las cosas se relajaron un poco, Hana-chan cantaba y yo ya no me sentía tan mareada... Neji, solo esperaba taciturno el pasar del tiempo. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de en qué momento Hana-chan se había escabullido dejándome sola, con él.

-¿Que tal la escuela Nii-san?

-Bien

-¿Algún acontecimiento nuevo?

-No

Esa barrera que el colocaba ante el mundo estaba comenzando a molestarme, pero no me rendiría.

-¿Ya tienes listo tu disfraz?

-Si

Rayos, que hombre tan parco en esta vida, no lograba más que arrancarle monosílabos.

-¿Desea volver a su habitación?

-Por favor- pedí en susurros ¿tanto le molestaba mi presencia? ¿Era una carga tan fea, cómo para pasar tiempo conmigo? Dolida salieron de mis ojos un par de lágrimas de dolor. Ya no valía la pena buscar la fortaleza. Esta era ciertamente la gota que había rebasado la copa. Tomándome en sus brazos, en forma nupcial, subió las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación. Mis lágrimas seguían brotando, pero pasaban desapercibidas o él decidía obviarlas.

Me dejó en la cama, por un momento nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca y fue cuando al parecer se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. Se acercó acortando la distancia. Sobre mis ojos y lágrimas, se posaban sus labios.

-Ya no llore Hime-sama... una sonrisa le queda mucho más linda.

-Niisan.

-Se que han sido unas semanas difíciles pero sea fuerte, por favor.

Lo miré fijamente, no comprendía nada, al principio frío como témpano de hielo y ahora parecía querer enmendarlo. Pero aun así estaba dolida, como dije, era la gota que había derramado la copa. Ya estaba harta, no precisamente de él, era de todo; traté de pararme de la cama, para ir a la ventana y aunque me tambaleé un par de veces, logré ver como un par de nubes surcaban el cielo oscuro sin luna.

-Puedes ser muy cruel, ¿sabes?

-¿Disculpe?

Volteé a verlo con mis ojos hinchados.

-No es obligación tuya estar conmigo...si así lo deseas puedes retirarte. Gracias por ayudarme a subir.

-Hinata-sama, no comprendo que es lo que...

-Insisto.

El se acercó a mi nuevamente, quedando frente a frente, ya no tenía nada que perder o ¿sí? Subí mi mirada enfrentándolo, con el enojo todavía marcado. Tomó una de mis manos, besando el dorso.

-Disculpe por haberla incomodado Hime-sama.

Dicho esto, desapareció rápidamente de mi visión. Confundida, dolida y enojada, fui a dormir. Hasta ver la cama me hacía sentirme deprimida, después de una semana estando en ella, no quería volver a ella tan rápido. Pero al día siguiente tendría que ir al colegio. Mandando toda la responsabilidad por un tubo de media pulgada (por no mandarla a otra parte más grotesca) tomé hoja y papel para iniciar mi desahogo.

Un nuevo día daba paso a la vida y esa mañana de martes me había levantado un poco desorientada. No sé qué hora es pero todavía es temprano, no ha amanecido, me arreglo como puedo, colocando además del uniforme, un sombrero que cubre gran parte de mi cabeza y todo esto tratando de guardar el equilibrio. Estoy lista para comenzar el día y enfrentar con amargura las caras de esas quienes me lastimaron.

Lo primero que noté al llegar al colegio, fue que tenía a Neji-niisan pegado cual chicle en el cabello, me seguía a todas partes, lo bueno fue que las clases transcurrieron en calma y nadie hacía comentarios al respecto. Finalizadas la primera tanda, corrí a la biblioteca, claro duré como 10 minutos en llegar, ya que no quería que Neji-niisan me ayudara. Antes de entrar, la maestra de literatura salía de allí.

-Hinata-chan ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-Si maestra, gracias- dije queriendo hacer una reverencia pero la educación salió algo costosa, ya que casi me caigo, por suerte, Neji-niisan me había seguido todo el camino hasta el lugar.

-Cuidado querida, deberías sentarte un rato, para que te calmes, ¿Neji-kun podrías llevarla con Temari-san?

Al escuchar el pedido de mi maestra, mis mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer, de solo pensar que Temari-chan me vería entrar de esa forma a la biblioteca me avergonzaba de sobremanera. Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba siendo cargada de forma nupcial, otra vez.

-Vaya, vaya querida; hasta que por fin te apareces en esta vida.

-Hola... Temari-chan...- dije sin poderme hallar entre la pena y el nerviosismo.

-Siéntala, por favor, Neji-kun- él hizo lo propio sin intercambiar sonido alguno.

-¿Cómo sigues?

-¿Sabes? Esa pregunta, está comenzando a volverse irritante.

-Está bien, mejor te hago una más picarona.

-¿Picarona?- respondí, concentrándome en la conversación que recién iniciaría.

-¿Ya tienes todo tu vestuario listo?

-Algo así, aunque no lo voy a usar...

-¿Por qué?

-Mi padre me ha negado totalmente ir a esa fiesta...

-¿Sabes?, así es mejor.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Sucedió algo?

-Me temo que si...

-Temari..- dije comenzando a irritarme

-Verás...

-¡Dime de una vez!

-Cuando le dijeron a tus compañeros que ibas a estar internada y en tratamiento varias semanas, la primera en aprovecharse de la situación fue Sakura, ella convenció a Naruto de que no estarías recuperada para la fecha y contando con el hecho de que solo faltan sólo cuatro días para la fiesta contando el de hoy... -Temari no tuvo necesidad de terminar, él, ya había mandado a hacer los pases para la fiesta, y aunque fuera a dicha celebración, él estaría con ella, no conmigo como había prometido. Comencé a llorar con más fuerza que en los últimos días. La única prueba de que el destino probablemente no estaba contra mí había sido vilmente usada en mi contra. Temari-chan al verme en medio de sollozos, rodeó el escritorio que nos separaba para darme un fuerte abrazo.

-Hablaré con tu maestra de Literatura para que te de la hora libre y no regreses así al salón- decía al tiempo que sonaba la campana que indicaba el final del primer descanso. Ella salía en busca de la maestra, para solicitarle el permiso.

-Tome Hime-sama- alcé la vista y fue como si un rayo me cayera encima, Neji-niisan, había presenciado todo el espectáculo que yo había dado. Para mi sorpresa, extendía un pañuelo blanco, bordado con hilos del mismo color. Lo tomé entre mis manos con fuerza, pero no lo usé para el propósito que me fue otorgado. Con suavidad, trató de remover el camino de mis lágrimas con sus manos, limpiándose en sus ropas. Fruncía un tanto los labios, como si estuviese molesto por algo. Bajé la cabeza, tratando de ocultar mis debilidades, cubriendo el rostro con mi cabello, pero él lo impide, me toma por la barbilla repitiendo la misma acción de anoche, besando mis parpados pero también besando mi frente. Mi mano libre entre las suyas y la otra sujetando el pañuelo con fuerza.

-Neji-niisan... yo

-No tiene que decir nada.

-Sí, yo... Gracias- dije tratando de hacer una sonrisa, por muy pobre que pareciera en esos momentos. Besó mis manos con delicadeza.

-Puedo llamar al chofer y pedirle que venga por usted, si es necesario.

-No... yo, prefiero quedarme, solo necesito un momento...

-¿Quiere que me retire?- Esas palabras hacían que llegara a mi mente de manera irónica la vez que le pedí que se fuera, cuando estaba en el hospital.

-No, preferiría que te quedaras... si no es mucha molestia.

-Nunca Hime-sama- halando una de las muchas sillas, se sentó a mi lado y se posicionó de tal forma que me hizo querer reposar en su pecho, acercándose más pasó sus manos alrededor mío, sobre mi cintura; mientras yo seguía apretando el pañuelo.

Después de tranquilizarme, decidí que era tiempo de volver al salón. Con la ayuda de Neji-niisan, pude escuchar sin ningún inconveniente las clases de historia, estábamos en el análisis de las guerras actuales. Esas dos horas transcurrieron tranquilas, durante el transcurso de ese día nadie había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, ni por mi condición, ni por lo sucedido. Segundo descanso. El timbre sonó por toda la institución, estruendoso y potente. Vi como Naruto-kun se acercaba a mí, eso me hacía sentir devastada, tomando su mano, venía junto a él Sakura. El miedo y el pánico se apoderaron de mí con solo verla, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa que hubiera hecho correr a cualquiera.

-¿Como sigues Hinata-chan?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa escasa, diría, más bien... forzada.

-Bien... supongo.

-Que bien, espero te termines de recuperar pronto.

-Claro- que irónico, ahora yo soy la parca mujer de los monosílabos.

-Eh... no sé cómo explicarte esto, pero ya que estabas en recuperación y ya mandé a hacer los pases especiales...

-Lo sé- lo interrumpí antes de que terminara la oración. No necesitaba oírlo de boca de nadie. Me levanté, despacio. Quería salir de allí, eran muchas ideas abstractas las que llegaban a mi cabeza. Me tambaleo un poco, pero sigo. Neji-niisan se acerca rápidamente a mí para ayudarme. No quiero que se acerque, no así, no quiero que lo que lo impulse a estar a mi lado sea la lástima que he de transmitirle. ¿A... mí... lado? Me avergüenzo ante mis propios pensamientos. Ya en el patio me ayuda a sentarme en una banca. Tanto dolor opresado en mi pecho, pero ya no hay lágrimas por derramar, al parecer se me han acabado -Quiero irme- expreso casi sin aliento, como si hablar me pesara.

-Llamaré al chofer- asentí ante su inmediata respuesta.

Subí al auto, esperaba que Neji-niisan me siguiera pero para mi sorpresa, alguien se acercaba corriendo. Ten-ten, la capitana de animación, venía luciendo su uniforme blanco y negro, provocativo, sobra decir.

-Neji-kun, espera por favor.

-Ahora no es el mejor momento, debo llevar a Hinata-sama...

-No será mucho- decía jadeando - solo quería darte tu pase, Naruto-kun, los acaba de entregar- ella no podía verme, las ventanas polarizadas impedían la vista al público, aún así, supongo lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Estaba muy cerca de él, extendió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, juntando sus rostros y cuerpos, los pases tenían forma de placas militares. Colocadas las placas, lo tomó por sorpresa besándolo, dejando su nívea piel marcada por el labial rojo borgoña que llevaba Ten-Ten en esos momentos.

Aparté la vista de la escena, dolida. Mis manos se retorcían una sobre la otra, de manera errática y neurótica. Sentía rabia incomparable a lo sucedido. Me quité el gorro, halándolo con fuerza y llevando las manos a mi cabello, empecé a halarlo y dije sin conciencia alguna.

-A casa por favor- El chofer sin chistar ninguna de mis órdenes, cerró la puerta por la que se supone iba a ingresar mi primo y pisó con fuerza el acelerador. Solo podía imaginar la cara de satisfacción de Ten-Ten junto con mi nii-san. "¿Era obvio no Hinata?" me decía a mí misma, solo una tonta como yo pensaría que la única razón por la cual Neji-niisan invitaría a Ten-Ten era porque no podría ir con él. Era más que claro que ellos dos eran pareja. Llegamos a casa y el chofer caballerosamente me abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir y a pesar de toda recomendación habida y por haber me fui sola al parque que quedaba en la parte sur de la casa, lo usaba de niña para jugar con mi madre. Me senté en un columpio, bajo la sombra de un árbol; me dolía la cabeza. La brisa casi tocaba mi cabello irregular y trasquilado.

-Hinata-sama- me llamaba una voz masculina detrás de mí.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté cortante.

-Una explicación.

-¿De qué?- pregunté en voz baja, desquiciada.

-¿Por qué se vino sin mí? Me tocó llamar un taxi.

-No hubieras llamado nada, no necesitabas venir tras de mí. Te hubieses quedado con ella, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo yo solo estorbo- Dije lo último en voz baja, para que así no pudiera escucharme. Pero para este punto ya no aguantaba toda la presión del día, quería salir corriendo a mi cuarto. Me levanté...y es lo último que recuerdo.

-Hola Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien?

-Matsuri-chan- sonreí con ganas, abrazándola. Vi alrededor, era mi cuarto, Hana-chan se hallaba sentada al lado de mi cama.

-Tranquila, ya todo va a estar bien. Has estado muy estresada, verdad?- asentí con fuerza contra su pecho, pegándola más a mí- Tu sistema nervioso colapsó, pero un poco de aire fresco te hará bien.

-Yo me encargo- decía entusiasmada Hanabi ne-chan.

-¿Podrías darnos un momento Hana-chan?- Pidió Matsuri-chan.

-Claro, traeré té.

-¿Quieres hablar Hina-chan?

-Gracias, pero ya estoy bien.

-Como quieras, no saldré de aquí.

-Es solo que fue un día difícil. Hablé con mi amiga Temari, para hallarme la sorpresa de que me he quedado sin pareja, eso me dejó devastada, en verdad quería ir a esa fiesta. Usualmente tengo esta gran casa para mí sola y cansa... Luego cuando nos veníamos a la casa, ella se le abalanzó encima, como si fueran novios de toda la vida- Comencé a llorar con fuerza, quería deshacerme del nudo en medio de mi garganta.

-¿Sakura-chan verdad? ¡Esa chica, siempre está queriendo controlar a los demás!

-¿La conoces?

-Bueno... Shizune-sama es la aprendiz de Tsunade-sama, la directora de tu colegio. Por lo que, cuando hacen reuniones y ella me pide que la acompañe he llegado a verla un par de veces, se nota que es verdaderamente irritante. Pero, falta que también esté detrás de Neji-sama, después de quedarse con Naruto-kun. Es una vil mujerzuela.

-No, no, te confundes Matsuri-chan. La novia de mi primo es Ten-Ten.

-¿Ten-Ten?

-Es la capitana de animación de mi colegio...

-¿Novia?

-Si

-¿Estás segura? Espera un momento, a ver si entiendo ¿Ibas a ir a la fiesta con Naruto-kun... ?

-Aja

-¿Pero Sakura-chan te lo quitó... ?

-Si...

-¿Y la novia de tu primo es la capitana de animación?

-Si...

-Hinata-chan ¿Estás celosa de que Neji-sama traiga novia?

-¿Yo, celosa? No me había puesto a pensarlo desde esa perspectiva pero podría decirse que... Creo que si...

-Oh My God! Hinata-chan ¡Te gusta Neji-sama!- decía sorprendida -¿Estás segura de que esa chica es su novia?

-Si... Él la invitó a la fiesta, era una de las reglas para poder asistir.

-Veo... ¿Qué tal si lo recuperas?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo podría yo hacer eso?

-Pues es pan comido, para eso estoy yo- Interrumpía Hana-chan entrando con la merienda de la tarde, debían ser más o menos las cinco de la tarde.

-Hana-chan, alguien podría escucharte.

-Tranquila. No hay nadie más acá por el cuarto. Mi Oni-chan está con Hiashi-sama en su despacho.

-Bueno yo me retiro, todo está en tus manos Hana-chan- le decía Matsuri-chan a mi One-chan, guiñándole un ojo- Aunque lo mejor es que por hoy se quede reposando y luego pongas tus planes a marchar, recuerda que el sábado en la noche es la fiesta.

-Claro, como tú digas Matsu-chan- le decía Hanabi-chan -Bueno One-chan, ya escuchaste a Matsuri-chan, debemos hacer que Neji-niisan caiga redondo por ti. Pero por ahora a descansar, disfruta la merienda y para la cena pondremos trabajar, ya lo he especificado todo.

-Ok... - decía totalmente roja de la vergüenza

Cuatro horas después, nos hallábamos cenando todos juntos en la mesa, solo que en esta ocasión Hanabi ne-chan me había cedido su espacio en la mesa para que yo quedara justo al lado de su hermano. Apenas si podía comer sin que me temblaran las manos y tintinearan mis cubiertos contra el plato.

-Sino es mucho inconveniente Hinata-sama, me gustaría hablar con usted después de la cena.

-Claro- traté de responder lo más segura posible.

Terminamos de cenar. Él se levantó, pero no tuvo necesidad de llamar mi atención, sabiendo lo acordado me levanté y lo seguí. Como todavía estaba algo mareada y tropezaba en ocasiones, Neji-niisan extendió su brazo, de manera caballerosa. Pasé mi mano izquierda, alrededor de su brazo derecho, bajé mi cabeza apenada. Fuimos directamente hasta donde nos hallábamos en la tarde, en el parque que quedaba al sur.

-Yo, siento haberme venido sin ti. Fue muy grosero de mi parte.

-No tiene por qué disculparse, comprendo que fue un día difícil y que deseaba volver lo más pronto posible.

-No es necesario que cuides de mí, ¿Sabes?

-Lo hago porque su padre me lo ordenó.

-Oh...- con que eso era... no había nada por hacer entonces...-Además, también lo hago porque quiero- Lo miré intensamente, buscando en sus ojos una señal que indicara que era mentira.

-Gracias, de nuevo. Lamento ser una carga para ti.

-No lo es- dijo juntando nuestras frentes y narices, en un beso esquimal. Estaba totalmente sonrojada y mi respirar comenzaba a agitarse.

-Nii-san... ¿Sientes lástima por mí? Sé sincero, por favor.

-No- el espacio entre nosotros se redujo a nada. Un beso sencillo y sin presiones. Que no duró más tiempo del necesario.

-Yo... lo siento... -dije separándome. La imagen de Ten-Ten, besando a mi primo aparecía una y otra vez y eso me dolía mucho. Hana-chan me vio camino a mi cuarto, llorando. Así que me acompaño hasta llegar a el.

-Hola Temari- dije un poco recaída.

-Mujer, a que no sabes los últimos rumores.

-No ando de humor...

-Yo creo que sí, o al menos lo estarás. ¿Dónde está tu primo?

-Está en la cafetería, buscando su merienda.

-Perfecto. Ayer vi cuando te fuiste- cabe mencionar que la biblioteca de la escuela poseía un par de ventanas hacia la carretera y podía verse perfectamente todo el panorama- bueno, más que rumores, la tremenda escena que me eché ayer. Solo me faltaba un tazón de crispetas para sentirme como en una sala de cine.

-No entiendo.

-Verás, después de que te subiste a la limosina, vi cómo Ten-Ten fue corriendo hasta Neji-kun con el pretexto de darle algo, ni vi que era- decía moviendo la mano, restándole importancia.- Pero cuando lo besó, ¡casi me da algo! Lo primero que pensé fue que eran novios, pero cuando la limosina se fue sin él ¡Dios! Debiste haber visto la cara que puso, todo desencajado y enojado a muerte. Se quitó a Ten-Ten de encima y le gritó al primer taxi que pasó cerca que lo llevara. Pero te repito, la cara de Ten-Ten era cómo para tomarle una foto, se ve que en su vida nadie nunca le ha hecho un desplante y tu primo como si nada. Aparte Guy-sensei, me ha comentado que no se presentó a la práctica de ayer y no sé si vaya a faltar a la de hoy. Esta fiesta ha provocado todo un caos.

Estaba perpleja ante el chisme que me había traído mi amiga. Siempre se terminaba enterando de todo lo que ocurría allí. ¿Había sido entonces precipitada mi conclusión acerca de la relación de estos dos? ¡Dios! Solo espero que no me aguarden más desgracias de las que ya me han acompañado. Si no, le pediré a mi padre que me saque de toda esta locura y me envíe tan lejos y por tanto tiempo que cuando vuelva nadie sea capaz de reconocerme.

Me despedí de mi amiga, para volver a las clases, ya podía andar sin compañía, el mareo había desaparecido y aunque me tomaba tiempo, podía andar perfectamente. En el camino, ya que había ido a buscarme, me encontré a Neji-niisan, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer de inmediato, pero no se con exactitud como haya interpretado la reacción que a pesar de no decir nada de modo directo, atinó a tocarme la frente, como si temiera que la fiebre volviera ahora que mejor me estaba sintiendo, pero debió haberla retirado al ver que me hallaba bien.

Ofreció su brazo de manera gentil y caballerosa, guiándome de regreso al salón de clases y aunque las dudas en mi mente abundaban, resolví no preguntar nada, ni para importunarlo ni porque además no era el lugar adecuado.

Las clases continuaron normales hasta que sonó la campana, anunciando el siguiente descanso y debido a que éste era más corto que el primero, la mayoría nos quedamos en el salón. Tenía pensado aclarar algunas dudas pero no consentía el valor para poder formularlas; al querer hablarle a Neji-niisan, comenzaba a sentirme agitada y mi corazón se aceleraba, pero habría de ser tonta si no confesaba lo que estaba sintiendo a alguien y basta decir que en verdad lo era.

Naruto-kun y Sakura, estaban al otro lado del aula de clases. Ella abstraída en llamar su atención; él en su propio mundo. No había vuelto a hablar con ellos y tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo. No era cuestión de orgullo o de amargura ante lo ocurrido. Era más bien auto-protección, no quería seguir siendo lastimada.

Aunque en parte debo de agradecer a los hechos, no de buena manera; que todo lo ocurrido sirvió más para darme cuenta de lo superficial y vacía había resultado ser la opinión que había construido de mi misma.

-¿Se encuentra bien Hinata-sama? - Escuchaba a mi primo llamarme, sacándome de mi propio mundo.

-Eh... si- dije tratando de procesar su pregunta, al hallarme tan ausente. Pero no estoy plenamente consciente de lo que le habré contestado. Al verme tan ida, no insistió en el tema, ha de creer que me es indiferente y éste, a decir verdad, no es el lugar más adecuado para aclarar lo ocurrido. Él se levantó de su puesto para entablar alguna conversación con su amigo Lee-kun, se ve que intimidan mucho, a lo mejor él sabría decirme que clase de relación guardaban Ten-Ten y niisan.

Sentí como una bola de papel me golpeaba la espalda, incrédula me volteé buscando recogerlo, noté que tenía algunas letras ¿Tal vez algún mensaje?

_Si te metes con una, la pagas con todas._

Horrorizada miré a todos a mi alrededor, Sakura me miraba de una manera poco amistosa. Ya estaba harta de todo esto no quería saber nada más de nadie en este lugar. ¿Por qué si había pasado bien desapercibida un largo rato, por qué justo ahora se habían empeñado en hacerme miserable?

En eso llegaron Ten-Ten y sus amigas, que se sentaron cerca de Sakura, la primera me miró despectivamente antes de ir a sentarse al lado de la pelirrosa. Eso me inspiro más miedo que antes, pero sabría que por el momento me hallaría bien, siempre y cuando no estuviera lejos de mi niisan.

Sentía como cada vez más lo necesitaba, como cada vez más quería su presencia a su lado, deseaba sentirme protegida de los demás y solo eso podía hallarlo a su lado, entre sus brazos. Me puse de pie entonces, fui hasta donde estaban él y Lee y tomé una de sus manos, aprisionándola entre las mías, sentía que con ese gesto me volvía pequeña, aunque cualquiera habría de juzgarme de tonta al ser de las más altas del salón.

Neji se volvió sorprendido ante el gesto, en condiciones cualquiera no habría tenido porque portarse de esa manera, así que miró a todos a su alrededor. Primero se encontró con la suspicaz mirada de la que se suponía iba a ser su pareja en la fiesta; la aludida al darse cuenta de que la miraba giró el rostro rápidamente en busca de su amiga Sakura; de la cual él desconfiaba total y completamente:

Haló a su prima suavemente, guiándola de nuevo hasta donde habían estado sentados en un principio, entrelazó sus manos, como si de novios se tratase y besó tiernamente los nudillos de su compañera para que ella se pudiera sentir segura en aquel lugar. Vio que Hinata apretaba con fuerzas un papel y aunque le pidió que se lo entregase ella se negó; se veía nerviosa y neurótica, como nunca antes había podido verla antes. Estaba sumida en un miedo intangible, invisible a los ojos de los presentes. Harto ya de toda esa situación, sucedió lo impensable.

Se levantó, me susurró al oído que no me preocupara, me besó en la comisura de los labios, de modo tan sutil que nadie llegó a percatarse. Fue directo al hablar, diciéndole a su interlocutor.

-No voy a ir a la fiesta, ve con alguien más- dijo tirando el pase que recién ayer le había dado la chica. Se giró con aires de grandeza y volvió junto a mí.

-Neji-niisan tu...

-Luego hablamos- dijo sonriendo muy apenas.

-¡¿Puedo saber que significa esto?! ¡Tú no puedes dejarme plantada a 3 días de la fiesta!- Gritaba Ten-Ten al presenciar el segundo desplante que Neji-niisan le hacía en menos de 48 horas.

-Pues a mi parecer, fui lo bastante claro.

-¡Te odio!- gritaba la capitana de animación al castaño mientras salía indignada del salón de clases. Nadie podía hablar de otra cosa que no fuera de Ten-Ten.

Finalmente gracias a jugarretas y artimañas Neji-niisan pudo por fin quitarme el papel y leer el amenazante mensaje que este portaba. Acercó más aún su silla a la mía y me abrazó por la espalda y acariciando mi corto cabello al tiempo.

Ya era jueves y papá se había llevado a Neji-niisan a quien sabe dónde, así que no habíamos podido vernos desde la hora del almuerzo del día de ayer. Existía la ligera y peligrosa posibilidad que tuviera que irme sola al colegio. La idea me espantaba, así que convencí a tío Hizashi de que hablara con mi padre y la verdad no se qué poder de convencimiento posee, que en un dos por tres el asunto había sido arreglado, acordando que ese día no asistiría al colegio.

Ya era viernes y me encontraba con mi ne-chan hablando casualmente.

-Ya se acerca el fin de semana- decía Hana-chan

-Así es One-chan- decía monótonamente. Papá no había vuelto, que yo supiera y comenzaba a extrañar a Neji-niisan con más fuerza de la que ya lo hacía. Me hundí en mis pensamientos de tal manera que no escuché que Hana-chan me llamaba.

-¡Ne-chan préstame atención!

-Lo siento, me distraje un poco.

-¿Un poco?

-Sabes Hana-chan... Creo que me gusta niisan.

-¿En serio? Ya era hora.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices?- dije sintiendo que mis mejillas ardían fuertemente.

-Es obvio que está loco por ti ne-chan

-¿Eso crees? ¿No te molesta el hecho de que seamos primos? No sería correcto mantener este tipo de relación, ¿o sí?

-Pues si gustas de él, ¿Por qué habría de importar lo que los demás digan?

-No es ético.

-Ne-chan, a veces piensas demasiado las cosas. Déjate llevar.

-No sé qué pensar.

-Deberían tener una cita.

-Ya desearía yo- Hana-chan no contestó, me guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo a quién sabe dónde.

Esa mañana de sábado el día amaneció nublado, como si estuviera triste. Las nubes grises lloraban suavemente y las gotas de lluvia solo se pegaban a la ventana; mientras el viento movía suavemente las hojas de la copa de los árboles. Hoy era la fiesta y a pesar de todo, Naruto-kun me había dado un pase de cortesía, me imagino que lo hizo en forma de disculpa para no sentirse tan culpable de todas las cosas que habían sucedido. Aunque él en realidad no había hecho nada malo.

Bajé a la mesa para desayunar con todos los demás. Tío Hizashi estaba en frente de mi padre, en el extremo de cada mesa. A mi lado se había sentado Neji-niisan y Hana-chan con su madre. La mesa de 6 puestos nos brindaba el aire familiar que hacía tiempo no había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar, del tiempo en el que mi madre seguía viva.

Estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo, dos días sin él habían parecido mucho tiempo, crucé mi mirada con la de Hana-chan y pude ver la picardía escondida en sus ojos. Pensar que esa chiquilla es menor que yo y aún así la perspicacia la tiene a todo lo que da. Comimos en silencio pero tranquilos, no había nervios ni ansiedad. A pesar de que la última vez que nos habíamos visto, las cosas habían quedado un poco confusas entre nosotros. Todo parecía estar en calma.

Terminamos de comer y Hana-chan dijo que quería estar un rato en los juegos. Así que mientras nuestros respectivos padres disfrutaban del silencio y del té, nos levantamos sin hacer mucho ruido y nos retiramos al ala sur del patio. Ella sentada en un columpio, mientras yo descansaba en el otro, Neji-niisan estaba en las raíces de un árbol.

¿Desde cuándo? Esa era mi pregunta ¿Desde cuándo me sentía así por esa persona? Fue de manera tan lenta que no me di cuenta ni del día ni de la hora, pero así era. Lo quería más de lo que debía. Más de lo que la sociedad puede aceptarlo. Lo quería tanto que no era capaz de alzar la vista, cruzar mi mirada con la suya y sentir cómo mi corazón aumenta rápidamente su marcha. Nunca me había sentido de esta manera, era agotador y al mismo tiempo energizante; pero sobre todo confortante. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía decir que simplemente me sentía feliz.

Una figura se paseó al lado mío sentándose en el columpio del lado. Giré la cabeza sorprendida al ver que Hana-chan ya no estaba con nosotros, solo éramos Neji-niisan y yo. Llevaba su cabello lacio, color café suelto; era muy inusual verlo de esa manera, a lo mejor sentía que le daba aires de feminidad, pero lo cierto era que sus facciones maduras y varoniles dejaban atrás todo tipo de malinterpretaciones.

Giré a verlo, le sonreí y bajé la cabeza, apenada. Nos quedamos meciéndonos, sin decir nada. Escuchábamos el cantar de los pájaros y aunque ya no estaba lloviendo, el día seguía oscuro por las grises nubes.

Él se levantó, se puso en frente mío y extendió su mano hacía mí, no parecía muy confiado todavía, como si temiera a mi reacción; pero ya lo había decidido, haría lo que Hana-chan me había aconsejado, dejarme llevar. Le sonreí suavemente y extendí mi mano, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y por un minuto nos perdimos el uno en el otro. Comenzamos a caminar tomados de las manos.

-Es una pena que no pueda ir a la fiesta, me gustaría mucho ir con usted.

-Pues antes del accidente mi padre me había dado permiso de asistir, sobre todo si tú eras mi acompañante.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo pensaba ir a la fiesta si Naruto la había invitado?

-Bueno... yo...

-No es necesario que diga nada.

-¡Pero si quiero hacerlo! Niisan yo...- las palabras simplemente no salían de mis labios pero si no lo decía ahora, sentía que no lo iba a poder decir nunca.- Neji-niisan, tú... me... gustas- él no contestó, estaba como en un shock.

-Hinata-sama...- Con delicadeza besó el dorso de mi mano, cómo los caballeros de antaño. Éste simple hecho hizo que respirar fuera la tarea más ardua por realizar, después de pensar claro.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, en un beso cálido y cariñoso; un beso casto, que después de un momento comenzó a avivarse, con su lengua, acariciaba mis labios, pidiendo permiso, intensificando la caricia. Lo rodeé en un abrazo, quería sentirlo cerca y ver que no era un sueño del que podía despertar cruelmente. Nos separamos al ver que el aire nos faltaba. Escondí mi cara en su musculoso pecho mientras el acariciaba mis escasos y cortos cabellos.

-Podemos ir si así lo deseas- le dije - se que papá no se opondrá si tú se lo pides.

-Me encantaría, pero como entraríamos; el pasé que yo tenía, si no lo recuerda, lo devolví y no de la mejor manera.-No pude evitar recordar la cara de Ten-Ten al ser plantada a unos días del gran evento.

-Yo tengo un pase, Naruto-kun, me lo dio de cortesía así que es un pase abierto para que no vaya sola.

-Creo entonces que debo de ir a hablar con mi tío- dijo saliendo del jardín, no sin antes volver a besarme. Las cosas al final pintaban mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

No nos vimos en lo que quedaba del día y la fiesta sería en unas tres horas. Eran las 6.30 y debía comenzar a alistarme para no retrasar a Neji-niisan. Después de un largo y relajante baño, comenzaba la gran ceremonia de lo que para una mujer significa: vestirse.

Llevaba medias veladas negras, vestido también negro, tacones rojos y para no verme tan mal, la peluca rojo vino que acababa de llegarme y claro está los colmillos, para darle un toque final. En eso se apareció Hana-chan para darme el visto bueno y de paso ayudarme a acabé de alistarme un maquillaje oscuro se posaba sobre mis párpados, haciendo notar mis ojos de manera sobrenatural, bueno, más que de costumbre. Me gustaba como me veía, no era la imagen usual que reflejaba.

Después del almuerzo, mi padre me había citado en su estudio para darme su punto de vista con respecto a los "eventos de hoy en la tarde", según sus propias palabras. Lo cual le dio cierto aire de gracia.

Bajé para encontrarme con niisan, a quién por cierto no había preguntado de que iba a ir disfrazado a la fiesta. Me quedé estática al ver como el conde Drácula me esperaba al pie de las escaleras. Erguido en un traje negro, con capa; hacía que su piel se palideciera más de lo normal y su cabello cayendo a ambos lados de la cara hacía que verlo pareciera una ilusión. Tragué grueso, pensando en que si me resbalaba con los tacones haría que la tierra se abriera y me tragara viva. El sonrió al verme, "Te ves hermosa", me dijo. Caminamos hasta la limosina que nos llevaría a casa de Naruto-kun.

Frente a nosotros se erguía una gran casa, con un amplio estacionamiento. Cuando entramos en el salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta vi que la mayoría de los disfraces de las chicas eran uniformes reveladores, sakura-chan llevaba traje de enfermera, que no perderé el tiempo en describir.

Había mucha gente en la fiesta, y la mayoría de los que asistían, estudiaban en las escuelas más populares de la ciudad. Vi muchos estudiantes pertenecientes a Suna High School y ambientando estaba una de las bandas más populares: Akatsuki, quienes tenían dentro de sus integrantes a una vocalista excepcional llamada Konan.

Neji-niisan me agarró de la mano, llevándome hasta la mesa donde se servían las bebidas, me sirvió un poco y luego de hacer lo mismo para él, fuimos a una de las terrazas donde se hallaban casualmente Ten-Ten y Lee-kun. Ella al verme comenzó a hacer poses ¿sexis? mostrando de todas las formas posible la curvatura que todo el ejercicio le había dado. Nej-niisan queriendo evitar cualquier momento de incomodidad sugirió que fuéramos a otro lugar donde tuviéramos un poco más de intimidad, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco apenada.

"Si las miradas mataran" como dice la gente, yo sería polvo. Ten-Ten se veía cada vez más irritada al ver que nos alejábamos de ahí. Llegamos a una banca retirada de la mayoría de la gente. Seguíamos unidos de las manos y de vez en cuando nos mirábamos. No podía creer que ahí estábamos los dos; busqué su calor, acercándome a él, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho; él me rodeó con su brazo, subí la cara, quería verlo; con su otra mano se posó sobre mi mejilla y comenzó a besarme con la misma pasión que lo había hecho en la mañana, robando de mi ser. Nos separamos, solo un poco, no quería despertar de este hermoso sueño, porque sentía que lo nuestro no llegaba a pasar, que tanta alegría no podía llegar a ser real.

-Niisan...

-Neji. Creo que no es natural que me llames así, no si éstos son nuestros sentimientos.

-Neji- dije lentamente, como si procesara cada letra de su nombre- entonces tú no puedes usar más el keigo conmigo.

-Me parece justo, Hinata- terminó la frase con una sonrisa, haciéndome sonreír a mí también.

Comenzamos a hablar entonces de nuestras vidas, gustos, preferencias. A veces, parábamos para brindarnos uno que otro beso y una que otra caricia.

-Hinata...

-¿Si?

-Sabes que me gustas y debo agregar que saber que me correspondes, es una de las alegrías más grandes que he podido sentir, esto probablemente ya lo hayas pensado, pero me gustaría hacerlo formal y pedírtelo como es debido, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Yo, si quiero serlo.- dije inclinándome un poco para besarlo nuevamente. Volvimos a sentarnos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-_BUENO, ESPERO ESTEN DISFRUTANDO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA FIESTA, AGRADECEMOS A NARUTO-KUN POR INVITARNOS EL DÍA DE HOY A ESTAR CON TODOS USTEDES Y QUE LA MÚSICA ESTÉ SIENDO DE SU AGRADO. EN EL BAJO TENEMOS A DEIDARA, QUIEN CANTARÁ CONMIGO UNA NUEVA PROPUESTA, BUENO MÁS BIEN VIEJA, PERO AKATSUKI SE COMPLACE EN CANTARLES UN COVER DE "THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA". BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS Y ESTO RECIÉN COMIENZA._

En el fondo se escuchaba la tétrica música del órgano, que tocaba Sasori; que ganó acompañamiento de las estridentes guitarras eléctricas de Hidan y Kakuzu y la batería de Pein.

"¿Bailamos?" pidió mi novio. "Por supuesto" le contesté. ¿A quién rayos se le ocurría bailar el fantasma de la ópera? Todo se vale cuando se es feliz y se hace además a modo de vals. Nos posicionamos en medio de la pista, para comenzar a movernos al ritmo de la música.

Pero nada importaba, solo nosotros que ahora más que nunca, éramos felices. Una amiga una vez dijo que la gente está tan acostumbrada a ser tan infeliz que cuando las cosas están bien, la gente comienza a sospechar que algo está pasando, pero en estos momentos, ese no era mi caso. Terminamos de bailar y el sudor comenzaba a recorrernos, humedeciendo nuestra indumentaria.

-Toma- dijo extendiendo un pañuelo, el cual recibí de buena gana, porque estaba que no aguantaba el calor del lugar.

-Espera un momento, voy al tocador.

Busqué rápidamente el lugar donde podría medio asearme, el espejo mostraba todo a su alrededor: una Hinata acalorada. Mojé el pañuelo con un poco de agua y comencé a retirar el sudor de mis hombros y pecho, acomodé mi peluca nuevamente, creo que si no fuera por mis ojos, nadie podría reconocerme. Cuando ya estaba lista para volver a buscar a Neji, tropecé con alguien de manera muy estrepitosa, tanto así que perdí un poco el equilibrio, gracias a los tacones; pero un par de manos varoniles impidieron cualquier caída humillante.

-Disculpa, no te vi salir.

-No, te preocupes- Alcé un poco la mirada y enfrente mío un ¿ninja? Si creo que es un disfraz de ninja, de quien cuya cabellera rubia sobresalía notablemente.

-¿Te puedo brindar algo como compensación? ¿Vienes sola?

-No gracias, ya tengo compañía, disculpa que no te hubiera visto Naruto-kun.

-¿Me conoces?

-Tengo que irme- pero un fuerte agarre en mi brazo me impedía moverme-Suéltame, por favor.

-¿Hinata-chan? Pensé que no vendrías, es más ¿quién es tu acompañante?- Naruto me quedaba viendo de una forma que me hacía sentir muy incómoda, parecía como si me estuviera haciendo un examen de rayos X.

-En serio, debo irme. Suéltame -Trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Naruto-kun, quien a leguas se veía que llevaba varias copas ya encima.

-Fui un tonto, ¿sabes? He sido botado en mi propia fiesta.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Así como lo oyes, Sakura... Ella está algo ocupada con un amigo, así que me he quedado sin pareja. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? La pasaras mejor que con él- Me decía arrastrándome a la fuerza en sentido contrario a la pista de baile.

-Suéltame Naruto-kun, que planeas hacer conmigo. Debo ir con mi acompañante.

-El rojo te queda mejor, deberías teñirte el cabello- decía pegándome a su cuerpo, de donde no hallaba como soltarme.

-Vamos Hinata-chan, no desaprovecharas una oportunidad como ésta para estar conmigo, ¿eh? Sé que lo deseas desde hace rato- decía lamiéndome el cuello, sensación que ahora se me hacía algo repugnante de su parte. Como pude le seguí el juego, comencé a acariciarlo, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su espalda, sólo tenía una oportunidad y no podía fallar, comenzó a besarme en la boca, momento en el que bajó la guardia y fue cuando aproveché, con una patada le pegué en la zona que más le iba a doler. Éste retorciéndose del dolor cayó doblado sobre sí mismo, en posición fetal. Y fue hasta entonces que logré escapar.

-Hinata, te he estado buscando por todas partes, ¿estás bien?

-Vámonos Neji, no quiero estar aquí- dije comenzando a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Solo vámonos- Tenía miedo de que se apareciera en cualquier momento. Él solo asintió y llamando al chofer le pidió que viniera por nosotros lo antes posible. Por lo que nos fuimos caminando hasta la terraza, donde pasarían por nosotros. Neji insistía en saber que era lo que había sucedido y yo no planeaba decirle, no todavía. Solo pensaba en lo que podía haber pasado de no haberme defendido.

El chofer abrió la puerta para nosotros y arrancó de vuelta a casa, Neji me abrazaba, como queriendo consolarme pero me seguía sintiendo incómoda ante el contacto de alguien con mi piel. Al llegar me bajé rápidamente, estaba actuando como tonta y lo sabía, después de lo bien que lo estábamos pasando, yo con mi actitud de niña pequeña lo estaba arruinando todo.

Corrí a todo lo que me daban los tacones, me quité la peluca y el maquillaje lo tenía todo corrido. Subí rápidamente a mi cuarto y me encerré en mi baño personal; estaba vuelta todo un desastre. Pasó cerca de una hora hasta que me había podido tranquilizar, tomé una ducha de agua fría, quería quitarme la sensación de las manos de Naruto recorriendo mis piernas, mis brazos y mi espalda, la sensación de su lengua lamiendo mi cuello, de sus labios sobre los míos. Quería borrarlo total y completamente de mi cuerpo, de mi tacto y mi mente. Cuando por fin salí de allí, vi que no había nadie más en la habitación. Eso me hacía sentir un poco más tranquila. Busqué algún pijama cómodo, lista para dormirme, pero no esto no estaba bien.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé por un pasillo hasta detenerme en frente de esa puerta, toqué un par de veces sin oír repuesta alguna y mi disponía a volver a la mía cuando él salió, se veía confundido, más no pidió más explicaciones.

-¿Puedo pasar?- No me contestó, solo se hizo a un lado, se veía muy diferente; lucía un pijama blanco de dos piezas, pero su cabello permanecía igual, lo seguía llevando suelto.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-Un poco.

-¿Debo preguntarlo de nuevo, o lo dirás tu misma?- No sonaba enojado, más bien un poco irritado, debía ser porque no le había dicho nada y él, estando consciente de la relación en la que estamos, esperaría un poco más de confianza de mi parte.

-Después de que salí del tocador, iba a buscarte... Pero, tropecé con alguien, era Naruto-kun- Pude ver como rodaba los ojos en señal de irritación, él sabía que había tenido sentimientos por esa persona y podía llegar a malinterpretar lo ocurrido- pero él estaba algo pasado de alcohol y no me quería dejar ir; cuando vio que ponía resistencia me llevó a una parte de la casa donde trató... trató- mis lagrimas volvían a bajar con igual intensidad que antes, me sentía devastada.

Al saber lo ocurrido, me abrazó por la espalda, diciéndome palabras tranquilizadoras. Me giré quedando frente a él, sentía miedo, otra vez. Fuimos hasta la cama donde sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

Sentía como me acariciaban. Abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con mi amado.

-¿Hime-sama se encuentra bien?

-Si sigues usando el keigo te volveré a llamar como antes.- ante mi respuesta solo se rió suavemente.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-No sabría decirte.

-No te preocupes, solo quédate a mi lado y yo te protegeré.

-Te aburrirás de mí, eso es seguro.

-Eso nunca.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Lo sé, porque te amo- dijo besándome en la frente.

-Yo también te amo Neji, ¿estarás siempre conmigo?

-Toda la vida.

Fin.~


End file.
